Raising Heart (Lyrical Nanoha)
Raising Heart is the device belonging to Nanoha Takamachi, which has therefore lead to him becoming the Co-Anchor of the universe. Appearance In her standby form, Raising Heart appears to be a simple red gem worn around Nanoha's neck. The specifics of her staff form change to keep up with how old Nanoha is, but it always shares some common theme to them. The main part of the staff is pink in color, and there is a golden staff head on the end that contains a larger version of Raising Heart's orb form. Raising Heart has also gained a Unison Device form since she began Looping, which takes upon the form of a girl with pink hair and red eyes. She is capable of being either a normal-sized girl or a small fairy with this appearance. History Raising Heart started off the Loops with a rather limited AI, but she made the best of it. She had difficulties keeping up with Nanoha whenever an argument started, and would outright give up when it went over her head, but she was at least self-aware of those issues. This changed in a Loop where she and Nanoha switched places, and Raising Heart first gained human emotions. It was also in this Loop where Nanoha revealed that she thought of Raising Heart like a sister. Abilities * Device Forms:A staple of devices is that they have at least two forms that they can take for different circumstances, and Raising Heart is by no means an exception to this rule. ** Standby Form: Perhaps the most useless of forms that Raising Heart can take, unless she doesn't wish to be noticed. Due to gaining a Linker Core of her own, Raising Heart is able to case spells in this form, which means she is able to fly around and fight in it. This does not change the fact that she is incredibly fragile like this. ** Weapon Form: Raising Heart is able to take the form of a staff to be wielded by other people, at which time she can increase the amount of power and control they have available to them in a fight. As Nanoha has learned how to do a lot of what she needs to do on her own, and Raising Heart is also able to fight on her own, this is actually one of her least used forms. ** Unison Form: Granting Raising Heart a human form, this is perhaps the most useful of the various forms Raising Heart can take. There is really not much to it, other than her being a human, but her fairy form is able to get through places that nobody else can. * Magic: Raising Heart pretty much has access to the same skill set Nanoha does, but less magic with which to use it. ** Bombardment Magic: The more destructive type that she knows, which most of her signature spells are. Raising Heart most likely keeps the casting of these to Nanoha, since she has a larger reserve of mana to cast with, but she will break out a Divine Buster if things get too bad. ** Shooting Magic: The more commonly used combat spells due to how little damage they do to the environment in comparison to the alternative. They just toss bolts of magic at the opponent, although there can be a lot of the things. ** Force Fields: Pockets of magic that exist on another plane of existence than the real world, thereby protecting it from everything that happens within. ** Telepathy: One of the most common forms of magic in her particular branch, and one of the most useful to just about everybody from there. It has the obvious draws of letting them talk about the Loops without worrying about being overheard, communicating long distances, and communicate when they don't have mouthes. * Subspace Pocket: Something Raising Heart can use to carry things on between Loops, by simply hiding the things away from reality with it. Relationships [[Nanoha Takamachi (Lyrical Nanoha)|'Nanoha Takamachi']]: Raising Heart is eager to please Nanoha, both when she viewed the girl as her master and her big sister. She won't neccessarily go along with everything Nanoha wants to do, should the girl ever tell her to do something too stupid, but she has not yet had reason to do so. Category:Characters Category:Looper Category:Anchor Category:AI Looper Category:Dimensional Space